Who (or what) is Billy the Kid
by Hoosier65
Summary: My backstory on Deeks that we don't know


WHO (OR WHAT) IS BILLY THE KID

Disclaimers: -actors names, etc. are the property of ABC and NCISLA

-I have no stake in this nor do I get and money as a result

-You must assume "the night" never happened, that she ignored the kiss

-I tend to think Deeks continues to be the receiver of to much crap. He uses his humor to help the

team but they don't seem to appreciate so this is kind of a get even backstory for him

-If you like this, let me know, if not blame Adam Miller ( lol) as he encouraged me to go for it

THE RESCUE

Deeks had blown his cover big after 4+ years. He thought Kensi was knocked out so he "dispatched" the

3 thugs using his Recon Marine training, in about 20 seconds. Punks, he thought then saw her staring at him

from her knees, with big, gorgeous eyes of hers. No time to debate it so he grabbed her hand, pulled her up and

took off to "commander" a Coast Guard Resue Chopper. Sam and G (or Frick and Frack he mused) we on a sub

that was sinking someplace between them and the San Diego Navy Yards. If they weren't blown up they would

drown or be shark bait.

Oop's #2, he jumped in told her to strap in and started the chopper and flew it. Kensi (Frump to go with

Frick and Frack) had her spidey senses on red alert now. "Gotta save em first and you need to learn the art of

hovering this thing, maybe even flying it for 10 minutes." She glared at him. Oh boy, the crap was gonna fly. He

then gave her a crash course in flying, gave her the yoke for about 10 minutes and was satisfied. "Realize you

may have to do that in huge winds". He then explained how to "crab" the chopper to hold it in crosswinds and

went on to hovering. She did that twice and he decided it was enough. Finally he said "Listen up, I assume they

are both out or exhausted so I may have to haul em up on the buddy straps. If so, you may have to handle this

thing for ½ hour while I make 2 trips up and down the rope ladder. Worst case-30 foot ladder, 10 foot seas so

you have 20 feet for a buffer. Keep the bottom of the ladder in the water so I can get to it. Copy?" She nodded

agreement, a little wildly, like she wasn't sure she should be listening to him. Next he dialed up 97.7 on the radio

and called, Big E this is Bravo 1, how copy?" "5 by Bravo 1, Jumper is on the line so go". "Hey little big b, how

goes" "No time Jumper, get up and take JJ with you. Gonna either need cover or someone to tell where I went

swimming." Jumper didn't hesitate, she was one of the best F-18 Tomcat Jockeys in the Navy and when Bravo 1

spoke she knew enough to listen. She was one of the first 2 women to be rated combat qualified by the DOD,

SEC. DEF. and SEC NAV. The fact that Bravo 1 was her big brother (but younger than Steve, hence little big) Bill,

made her move even quicker. He didn't hit the panic button for any reason. She already had her and JJ on cat's 1

and 2 and they were "balls to the wall" in 2 minutes. 10 minutes later she called out "Bravo 1, Jumper here we

are hi cap and have you on radar. You have bad stuff coming fast. You also have what appears to be a miniature

sub about 100 yards ahead. Drug runners?" "Negative, it's basically a bomb headed for the Big E. 2 Agents on

board, gotta get em but if fail you gotta blow the hell out of us before it gets to the Big E". Dead silence. Even

Kensi swallowed hard. Finally "You copy Jumper or JJ? Talk to me." "Bill, er Bravo 1, tell me this is a drill." "NO,

CAN YOU DO IT SIS, HE SCREAMED?" Now he really was in the soup. Then they were there and the weather

went south. Then they were there. He had Kensi deploy the ladder and grab 2 sets of buddy straps plus his

mating harness. He strapped on the harness, then hooked the buddy straps to it. He had used the megaphone

but only got a weak wave from Sam. Kensi now knew he was a boxers guy as he had stripped down. Crap he

thought, no wet suit, good think water is at its warmest but still gonna get cold. "OK Kensi, strap in and get

said Kensi and Deeks left.

He took Sam first since he was the biggest, but as a Seal he would have a clue and not fight. He expected

Callen to raise hell. Meanwhile the storm worsened. "Shaggy?" Sam kinda mumbled. With that Deeks hit the

water with Sam strapped to him chest to chest. He did the "lifesaver crawl" the 20 feet to the ladder, hauled him

up with ease (that was oop's 10 or so by now but why worry- -with luck the Pacers come thru- -. He strapped

Sam in the Chopper seat, made sure he had the 1st aid kit handy, gave him water, reminded him to sip and told

Kensi to keep talking to him to try and bring him around. Finally he told Sam to sip slowly. Then he hit the drink

again. He was right. Callen we nuts. Calling him a Nazi among other things. Out of it. Then the chopper was hit

by a wind gust and pushed about 50 yards away. Wow, he thought, she held it. Bad news was he had to swim it

as no way she was gonna get it back to him in the winds. So, 50 yards, 5 to 8 foot seas, and 165 lbs of pissed

puppy on his back (so he could swim). They were back to back so G's face would be out of the water. By the time

Deeks got to the chopper, got up, situated G and strapped him in Sam was a little more coherent. He said he

could see to G, and get the "the hell out of there". Deeks shook himshelf off, threw on pants and t and sat down

and strapped in. He keyed the Mike and said "Jumper, Bravo 1. 4 on board and blowing this pop stand. Give us

15 then blow that damn thing to "The Stan". Out." He leaned back let out a huge breath and said "Can you fly

this thing for 10 minutes while I see if I am alive?" Seconds later she heard "Nice job Bravo 1, be safe". "Copy

that Jumper" said Kensi, "he is 'resting his eyes' but gave a thumb up." "Copy but this is JJ, Jumper is on station,

preparing to shoot raccoons. Out". 10 minutes later he said "Pilot has the yoke" and put his hand loosely on the

control. Kensi said "roger" and released. She had done well he thought. 10minute lesson and she managed to

keep it going forward and on course, kinda. He did the math real quick, crabbed the chopper and "hit the gas". ½

hour later, on fumes, he thought, "good thing this baby was built for this stuff" as he finally flew out of the

storm about 15 out from Andrews. "Andrews tower" he called, "this is Coast Guard Chopper inbound with 2 in

need of medical transport and possible assistance, need direct". After getting the directions to a helo pad next

to the emergency gate he headed in and as he landed was met by 2 ambulances and crews. They took Sam and

G and forced em to go to the hospital. "You need checking out Deeks, Bill, Bravo 1 or whoever the hell you are"

snarled Kensi. "Later, right now I need a lick from Monty, a beer of 6 and sleep. You drive." Kensi shrugged and

off they went. In the car, the heard Granger in their head-a real treat-at this point in the day. "Debrief at 0900 in

the O.S.P., everyone be there. Sam and G will be released late this even with dehydration the only issue. Oh, and

job well done Agent Blye." Deeks was silent, she shook her head on that one. Finally he said, "tell Sam his

Challenger is being guarded by LAPD swat till he gets it".

At home his phone reconnected to his home system and he got the important message alert. Wondering

what the hell Granger wanted now he opened it up and there was his salvation. A Letter from the Indiana Pacers

of the NBA saying they were more than happy to give "The Kid" a shot especially since he was a vet. The owner

was a Recon Marine (which Deeks knew and counted on). Be here at 11 am on the 16th of June. Good got a

couple weeks to move and arrange things. Fortunately the old house was still there. Since tomorrow was

Sunday, he would have to fly thru this briefing and get on the plane home for the meeting up. Then he sat down,

turned on the computer, pulled up word and began typing, "Dear NCISLA and LAPD" he typed, "I am blowing

this pop stand immediately. Here is my forwarding address beginning 6-1." It was signed Marty Deeks/Bill

Garrett.

THE AFTERMATH AND DEBRIEF

They all staggered in to the office coffee in hand shades on and circles under the eyes. Deeks guessed he

wasn't gonna like certain versions of the debrief. Good thing he had grabbed the flash drive he inserted in the

choppers electronics when they boarded. The meeting started with a bang. Granger strode in, majestically, and

said "This was Blye's last case here. He as asked and been given a transfer to NCIS Indianapolis to be close to

family that is very sick." "Damn" thought Deeks, "didn't see that tree fallin' on me." As he expected he didn't

much like the back patting of the 3 Amigos. When it was over he simply said. Nice fairy tale. He tossed Eric the

flash drive and said "Fire it up. This is audio and video of the entire rescue from time we left the airport. The

USCG rescue choppers are equipped with complete audio and video recording capability for use in court." "How

the hell did you know that growled G?" "It's my job to know things" was the only retort. 1 ½ hours later it was

over and Granger just glared. "Seems as though the 3 of you have really gone off the edge on this one. You have

denied Deeks credit many times but this". At that point Deeks cut him off and passed out copies of the letter to

all. He had put their names on- -Eric, Nell, Frick, Frack, Frump and god (small g). After they read it, Granger said

"who the hell is Bill Garrett." Deeks said "Ask Hetti aka E.G." and left. Over his shoulder he yelled "The key to the

rescue was Kensi's actions?- - -Really G, you weren't even there!".

3 WEEKS LATER

All was going great. He was sleeping well. Few signs of the PTSD that had returned of late. He credited

the reunion with Bravo 6 and his famiy with that. The trip to his parents grave was tremendously relaxing. It was

the first time he had been there since they were buried. The Pacer gig was going great and the President had let

him know that the bounty on Bravo 6 had been cancelled and word was they would be left alone. Bless you big

b, you got it done he thought and made sure to thank Steve at the reunion. They exchanged knowing glances.

Bravo 6 was a group of Seals and Recon Marines that were combined, assigned to JSOC and reported

directly to the president. But they were so much more and that would come out soon. Even Kensi might be

happy at the results. Then his cell rang and he heard "Morning flyboy- - -PLEASE don't hang up". It was Kensi. "I

want to meet you for coffee. I owe you about 1000 apologies and as many I'm sorry's." There was silence and

finally she said "You still there?". "Yea" he said, "I'm just flipping a coin. Damn you won 3 out of 5 so ok. I am

free 11 to 1 most everyday. Pick it." She named a place that was close to both of their "offices". And so the

summer went. They meet at least twice and normally 3 times a week. No dates. Just talking. Finally, in late

August, Deeks/Bill (Editors note, he is Bill from now on)said "it's time for several things to come out, my past

and my future being the biggies, you in?" "Gonna cost me?" She asked." Maybe some tears of joy I thought but

said "nope". She nodded. "You will be getting an invitation from the White House shortly. My family will be in

town as well as several other people. I would like you to be a part of it. I will handle all the transportation and

details. We will work it out later. The plan I had proposed was that since I had signed with the Pacers, the

"coming out ceremony" be held the night before the home opener. The Pacers had been glad to cooperate and

allow the use of the arena once the boss called. So Kensi and I went on till about 3 weeks before then. At one

coffee session I said "I have really been wanting to see the new 'Jack Ryan' movie, how bout you?" She nodded

but I wasn't sure she really was. "You sure? We agreed, no jerking each other, truth will out". "Yea, just saying

thanks real quick. Been praying you would ask me out soon Mr. slow on the uptake". Then she grinned like a

Cheshire cat. To which I said "I'm not good at this stuff so be patient, I'll get there." We had a great time and

that was the start of a growing relationship that we both enjoyed. Finally the day came. My family was coming in

as were the men of Bravo 6 with their families plus Sam, G and Hetti. Hetti had ordered them to go and Kensi's

boss had told her on Tuesday she had the rest of the week off and to get out. The schedule was Thursday

afternoon the ceremony and Friday nite the Pacer opening. I had been telling Kensi I had come into some money

and bought the house, which is true. I signed I contract with the Pacers. So my family plus JJ, Traci's guy, had

been there since late Monday PM. Tuesday when Kensi arrived, suitcase in hand, after agreeing it made sense

just to stay here for the week given everything. I still didn't know if she was gonna use her room or sleep with

me. We hadn't "closed the deal" yet, by agreement. That was yet to come. We wanted to insure a stable strong

bond first as we had gone thru too many ups and downs and both hand baggage from failed relationships that

haunted us still. Wednesday am, after I found out we would share the bed, I was fixing breakfast and working

on my 2nd cup of coffee when they all came in. Traci and Laura )Laura was. Lt. Commander Laura Garrett,

nickname Brains, she was part of Bravo 6. Her real function was to sit in the E ring of the Pentagon and head up

the gathering, assessing, evaluating and doling out of the U.S. Military's elint (electronic intelligence gathering).

She was the other woman combat qualified. She was married to my brother Steve-Commander in the Navy) in

charge of all things seal worldwide. Steve made a beeline for me to discuss something and the girls took Kensi

for "a walk". "I will see her again" I joked. "Yea, we promised, they just want to hear her say it's for real, then

they start talking sister stuff and you and I are both dog meat!" Steve chuckled as he spit it out. "You ready for

this?" he asked, knowing it was tough on me due to Kensi being in the mix. "Yea". And then he simply hugged

me. We Garrett men do that a lot. Gotta admit though I enjoy hugging the Garrett women more. Gotta watch

that one since Laura and I were an item once. An hour later the women came back laughing and joking like long

lost friends. Big B and I looked at each other and both let out a sigh at the same time. Kensi came over , wrapped

me up at the waist and said "It is done. We are family. I know all including 9-11 and Laura and "a matter of

inches". I looked at my sister and got 2 grins and 4 thumbs up, their highest rating. Steve, Traci, Laura and I had

to get ready and leave. Kensi would be alone to meet Sam, G and Hetti. As we walked out Dress Blue Charlies in

a carrier over our shoulders, I looked at her, raised an eyebrow and tilted my head. She smiled walked over and

kissed me and whispered, "I am fully armed and ready. Sir Lancelot is here and you are covered. Go and be

happy my love."

THE CEREMONY

The Sec. Nav. (Secretary of the Navy) explained that Bravo 6 was a unique blend of people. Recon

Marines and Seals, who crossed trained and a support staff of 2 who went thru both training programs with no

shorts cuts, oh and they are women. The plan for the day was to bring them out 1 by 1. They would be

introduced and all awards would be read as it would take to long to present the awards. It was also stressed that

none of us new about our rank, the rank of the others or who received what awards as it was all classified and

not all missions included all of us, but all missions did include Bravo 1. As they introduced some of the men, they

also showed some video of some missions. Finally, they came to the last 4, all Garretts. The President was

introduced for this and I thought "oh-oh". Steve looked at me with that "Oh crap" look. "Before we bring out the

last 4 we have two video's and a presentation. Roll 1 he said. It was Steve and I in civies. I was speaking. "We

can't be in uniform yet because we don't know what they look like. We have to tell you the story of Bravo 6 and

acknowledge the man whose idea it was-actually 3 men. A Marine by the name of Gunnie Don Blye came up

with an idea to take 7 Seals and 7 recon Marines into a 1 unit force. He approached a Seal friend of his, Steve

Garrett, my brother here, and they sold it up the ladder. We were formed. I was given command of this unit for

whatever reason. I really have no clue and they brought in a Calingula head hunter named Tuhon to help train

us. He is here today, we hope, and if so we honor the master. The tribe is well and safe- -master. Don Blye was

killed in "an accident" but we knew better. He was murdered. We found the man, got his confession, turned in

the evidence and Gunny Blye has been cleared. As a result there are some back pay and benefit credits to be

handled with his daughter, Kensi, who is also here today. The DOD will contact you regarding this information,

but, you will see a Marine General coming to the podium who will show u something Steve and I made for you.

It is all the awards your dad is entitled to framed and mounted. It will be shipped to your house or you can take

it, your choice. And now we are almost done folks. Just 4 to go. This entire team is very special to me as we are

and always will be family. That includes wives, kids, parents, everyone. For 3 ½ years all we had was each other.

But these next 3 are family. Then I get to stroll down the aisle. Guess I'm gonna need practice doing that, huh,

bright eyes? Back to you sir. Bravo 1 out."

Thank you Marine, now we are going to bring out the entire support staff of Bravo 6. It consists of 2

women who are combat qualified and, by admission of everyman on this team, the 2 toughest of the 16. They

both went thru Recon and Seal training and have the right to wear both insignias right along with the rest." He

then went thru their various awards including purple hearts, silver stars, etc. "Ladies and gentlemen Captain

Traci Garrett, recently promoted to CAG (Commander Air Group) on the Enterprise and a very accomplished F-

18 pilot. Along with her is her sister in law, Lt. Commander Laura Garrett. Head of elint for the entire military

complex. As they went out, the kid cried. I was so proud of em. Steve put an arm around my shoulders and

simply said "I know bro". Traci was also my daughter. Mom and dad rode tower 1 down on my 16th birthday

while singing happy birthday to me on the phone and I heard it all. That was what Kensi found out today. I

became an emancipated minor in 4 days and Traci's legal guardian in 6 more. We did have some fun with "My

sister, my daughter or My daddy, my brother" and used it to scare more than one guy away. Traci and I had a

signal. If she wanted to get rid of a guy we went into this routine. Then I heard Commander Garrett is in the D

ring and is in command of all seal operations worldwide. After reading thru Steve's lengthy awards list I was

starting to move as it was down to me when they re-introduced the President. "We have just received a tape

that we have been hoping to get so before we roll 2 I need to set it up. The first objective Bravo 6 was given by

me was to stop the Taliban horde. This was a group 0f 24 men who would attack the girls schools we built. Then

they would rape, molest and behead the girls and the teachers. Girls the age of 5 were not spared. The first

time this unit came upon one of these, everyone of them threw up. I knew I had the men for the job. They could

never catch up to em. Then with 1 month left, 6 of em were at the school they sponsored when these men

showed up. The 6 included 4 Marines and 2 Seals. The 2 key ones were the Garrett brothers. As this winds

down, watch the lower right of your screen. You will see what a truly pissed off Recon Marine can do. Roll 2. And

there it was, the source of my PTSD in living, bloody, color. As the 24 on 6 drew down, our 4 other men went

down with wounds. Steve made em comfortable. Then we heard in Arabic "We know you brothers, you are

worth money to us, we will take you hand in hand" and they came for us. It was down to 7 on 2 but Steve had

been hit once and I had 2 or 3 or 4 more holes in me. Didn't matter. On the screen, I heard myself scream. "You

can't have em. My sisters would never speak to me again. Come see what it means to be a Recon Marine with

an oath you M*****F***er's." And with that you saw me take on 5 of em with a knife and win. I truly recall

none of it and really don't want to. It hurts. I spent 4 months at Ramstein on that one and was accused of being

suicidal. If you want PTSD, that's the formula. The president went on. "And that is the story of Bravo 6. For what

you just saw, the 4 men were awarded a bronze star, plus cluster on their purple heart, Steve Garrett was

awarded a bronze star, cluster on his purple heart and the Navy Cross. As a result of this our next man, the

leader of Bravo 6, was awarded a bronze star, a silver star, a cluster on his purple heart and his 4th Marine Corps.

Medal of Valor. I will also tell you he went on. In any other service, this man would have received the Medal of

Honor, but the standards of the Marines are such that they expect more. Know that The Marine Corps. Medal of

Valor is as close to 'The Meal' as you can get. So here we go, this man has been knighted by the Queen of

England for bringing down Ben Ladin, he has the Marine Corps. Medal of Valor and 3 clusters, he has 3 Silver

Stars and 5 Bronze stars. He also has multiple Marine Sniper medals and the Purple Heart with 5 clusters. Ladies

and gentlemen he is the leader of Bravo 6, he is now a Captain, which he didn't know till he put on his blouse

today. Recon Marine/Navy Seal Captain Bill Garrett." As I walked out I saw Kensi smiling thru her tears and her

chest out with pride (and that is a sight to buckle men's knees!) and a look of absolute shock on Sam and G.

Hetti simply blew me a kiss and Tuhon threw me a Salute. Then the president said "I'm sure the crowd would

like a few words Captain." Holy Bat Lips" I thought. I stepped to the dais and stared then said, "Know you know

what truly good people these men and women are and you should feel good that you are protected by people of

this character around the world. As for me, I did what I was paid for. You can have all these medals, awards and

clusters except for 3. I want my bars to remind me that I was the leader of a group of people that made a

difference in all your lives. They did so much good you will never know but we can carry that knowledge with

pride. I also want a stick on tag that says I kept my promise. Would the wives of the men of Bravo 6 please stand

up along with the children of these families. Ok, if you all remember I made you a promise at our shove off

party. It was ' if we can learn to love and trust each other as brothers and will gladly cover each others 6 I will do

my best to bring em home. Well today I present to you the men you entrusted to me, safe, sound and mostly

sane. Finally I want my purple heart to remind me of the true price of freedom for this great country. It was

been paid for by the blood of many before me including the ultimate sacrifice. I hope I have paid my dues and

those of several of you. Thank you. It has been a pleasure to serve you. God Bless all of you, this great Country

and may he have pity on my poor soul."

AND THEN

Now I had to recover and prepare for my "rest of my life". The ceremony was all over the news. That

night everyone, including Sam and G who were staying with us had the good sense to leave me alone as I was

obviously trying to deal with it all, especially that damn tape. Kensi hugged me and said "I got your back babe,

don't worry about it" and then went on playing host. Thank God for her. Guess it's time to admit I am in love

with her. After we went to bed, she got up on one elbow, looked me in the face, smiled and simply said

"Semper Fi, well done true and faithful comrade". She knew what that meant to a marine. Then she kissed one

of the scars on my chest and settled down to sleep- - -until 4 hours later when I bolted upright screaming. She

grabbed me, held on a just kept talking in my ear. As I calmed down I realized what she was saying. Good on me

and thanks Lord. Then it was time to get up. We got breakfast organized and as people wandered in the got fed.

We were all sitting around the living room when I said "Ok here is the plan for tonite. I have to leave about 1.

The bus will be here to get you then the rest of Bravo 6 and deliver you. Everyone has their tickets. I will see you

back here tonight. The caterer's will have all ready. Since it's the early game on TV the team plays at 5:30.

Questions?" There was none but as I was leaving Kensi walked me out and said "what are you driving?" "The

Vet I said". "Good, I may ride home with you."

I HAVE MY LIFE BACK FINALLY!

I had been wearing a beard and wig all the time, but now I took them off. No one could see me where I was. The

announcer said "and now the starting line up for your Indiana Pacers". As they went thru Roy, West, George,

etc. I kept getting more and more nervous. On top of all else I get to guard LeBron James. Gee thanks coach. And

then we were there. "Ladies and gentlemen, at guard, one of Indiana's own. From Nappannee High School and

the Marine Corps. He wears the same # 13 he did on this floor to win 3 state championships." Then it started,

"Kid, Kid, Kid" from the crowd. I was known as Billy the Kid in high school cause of my shooting. I had told the

team that I had no idea how I would handle this but I was pretty sure it would include tears. I had a chance to

put my life back on track, I had I woman I could trust. Life was good. Thank you Lord. "Starting at guard Bill

Garrett". That was me, as I stood up to slap hands my teammates came to attention and saluted. All with big

grins on their faces. They got it. I snapped one of stepped on the floor dropped down and kissed it and said a

quick prayer of thanks.

(Later at home)

We won the game, I did ok against LeBron, scored 11 pts, had 12 rebounds and 14 assists and was

feeling good. At home the food was ready, Kensi had ridden home with we, hair undone and flying in the breeze

(as was her skirt) which I think was her plan! We celebrated, my family hugged me, my sisters took me aside and

said "We have told her all- -she is boat load in love with ya our brother so take care of her" .

Things went well from then on. Kensi moved in, we finished decorating the place and had a great time.

We were winning and things were quiet for Traci, Laura, and Steve. Kensi kept busy with NCIS business but

nothing dangerous.

Then it was Chistmas. With my schedule we could actually have it here. Kensi took over. Planning,

organizing, communicating and decorating. She did an amazing job and on Christmas Eve after church the 6 of us

(Traci, JJ- -Steve, Laura- -Kensi and I) were talking about family and why we were thankful. On cue Traci said "Bro

during the ceremony you referenced getting used to walking down the aisle, is there something you want to tell

us?"

I acted dumb (a natural state for me) and stood up. I approached Kensi, took her hand and knelt. The

look on her face was priceless and Steve got it! I said "You and I have been up, down and sideways. But we have

discovered one thing. We love each other and need to be one. Kensi Elana Moiase Blye, I love you and want you

to be my wife." She looked at me, thought about it and said "do you want kids?". I retorted "As long as your

willing to have em". She then grinned and said "slap that ring on before I get a better offer". She pulled me up

and planted one on me that would have melted steel.

The rest of the evening was congrat's, calling mom, toasts and hugs and just good family time. I sat there with a

tear in my eye and smiled. All of a sudden Steve looked at me and realized what I was thinking. He simply raised

his glass and said, "Semper Fi my brother, I love ya." That was hi praise from the one man I looked up to and

whos approval I needed. Kensi caught and came over, took my hand and whispered "Amen, you are a good man

Charlie Brown" and planted one on my cheek.

It was late Christmas eve and tomorrow was a big day. We all went to bed and Kensi rolled up and

leaned on me and said, "Just to clarify since I never really said it, the answer is yes I will marry you because I love

you big time. Now let's start making babies!" And with that she took her t-shirt off and dove under the covers.

Merry Christmas to all and to all an Oh Boy! The song was right, sky rockets in flight!


End file.
